


N.B.Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1720. Jimmy Fallon and Seth Meyers are, respectively, first and second mate to Captain Michaels of the pirate ship <i>30 Rockefeller</i> of "North Brighton County."</p>
            </blockquote>





	N.B.Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts), [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts), [georgiehensley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/gifts).



> Seth has brought up a few times now that he'd never have a job or be able to support himself if he lived in the distant past. So I took it upon myself to figure out what job he could possibly have and be good at, and I decided that "pirate" would probably work out well for him.
> 
> Enjoy.

Seth sits in his cabin, counting the golden coins and making marks in a large ledger with his quill. Their most recent raid was fairly successful. The total comes out to 60 golden doubloons, 5 silver pieces, and two jewel encrusted rings from a place on the map knows only as "County Brekin-Shore Lord." Lord Letterman didn’t know what hit him when his crew arrived in his small town. They had to make the most of it for as long as they could, for Letterman’s heir, Sir Stephen was set to take over soon.

Seth pockets 10 gold coins for himself. There was plenty of time until September. He twirls one of the heavy rings on his slim fingers. Yes, his captain would be very pleased. 

Seth picks up the coins and jewelry, leaving his second mate’s cabin to see if the first mate was ready to meet with the captain. Perhaps James of the Fallon clan had some success as well. He knocks on his door.

“Come in.”

“How was your haul?” Seth asks, flaunting his rings with pride.

“Did you nick those off Letterman’s corpse?”

Seth frowns.

“We didn’t kill him. He’s an old man. He’ll die on his own soon enough.”

Jimmy, as he prefers to be called, shrugs.

“Suppose you’re right. My crew had some fun in Abershire-Berkin County. We got Kimmel good. Nary a leg to stand on now that we’ve robbed him.”

Seth smiles. The captain will be happy to hear that.

“Shall we take our goods to him, then?”

“Aye.”

Jimmy stands, grabs his small bag of treasures, and joins him at the door.

Side-by-side, they walk to the captain’s cabin and knock in sync with each other.

“Come in."

They enter Captain Michael’s quarters.

“Here are our offerings,” Jimmy proclaims with a gaudy flourish. He always was one for a show.

They deposit their goods on his desk before bowing low until Captain Michaels gestures for them to stand. He counts over the pieces carefully.

“You’ve done well,” he praises in that quiet way of his.

They breathe sighs of relief.

“Any luck with Ferguson in the north?”

“Who needs Scottish money when we’ve got Irish money right here for good Irish folks?” Jimmy interjects.

Seth doesn’t care one way or the other, but he smirks at Jimmy’s audacity. He likes when Jimmy gets his hackles up. In another life, Jimmy would make a very captivating entertainer.

“If we’re discussing the Irish, where is the loot from O’Brien?”

Seth and Jimmy both cringe. He brings up a fair point. Seth is good at thinking on his toes.

“Captain, we had to make a truce with him, seeing as how we ran him off his own land and raiding his treasury. It didn’t seem fair to take something from a man who already has nothing,” Seth cuts in.

“Fair _is_ fair,” the captain concedes.

Jimmy visibly relaxes.

“Alright, go on then. Go. And enjoy yourselves. You've earned it.”

Luckily, the two of them are able to hide their glee until the door has closed behind them.

“What say we head for shore and find some lovely women?” Jimmy asks, jingling his shiny coins in his pocket.

Jimmy winks.

“Are you suggesting we abandon our lady, _30 Rock_ to see if Elizabeth and Amelia are taking callers tonight?”

Seth winks back.

“Women are better company than this old ship. Besides, we can update them over the whole weekend now that we've been paid."

Jimmy always has the best ideas.


End file.
